


Cold Hands

by totallynotobsessed



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cold, Couch Cuddles, Cute, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 22:07:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5602735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totallynotobsessed/pseuds/totallynotobsessed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint has cold hands thanks to the winter weather. Pietro helps him out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Hands

If you were to ask Clint what his favourite season of the year was he would most definitely _not_ say that it was winter. Usually he wouldn’t mind when on missions as the constant movement warmed his muscles while his mind focused on the mission on hand which meant he wasn’t bothered by the temperature. But whenever they got back to the tower and got to live like a normal person for once he noticed the awful conditions a lot more.

                As it had been getting more into winter the days had been obviously becoming colder and to be honest, Clint hated the cold. Instead of being alone on a warm beach somewhere with a beer in his hand he was in New York, as he can never catch a break being an Avenger, and he was not enjoying it in the slightest. He had entered the tower in multiple layers of jumpers and coats to try and stop the freezing wind touching his skin. Just then Pietro, the smug speedy little bastard who he owed due to him taking like nine bullets for Clint, turned up in his usual running gear as the lucky bastard could stay warm using his speed.

                “Is the cold getting to you, old man?” He smirked, clearly amused by Clint’s suffering while he was perfectly fine.

                “Don’t worry; it won’t be long ‘til you’re like this too, kid.” Clint muttered as he walked past Pietro, taking off his jacket and one of his jumpers now that he was inside.

                In no time at all the young man was walking by his side with a giant grin on his face. “You should wear this many layers more often, it suits you.”

                “Shut up. I know I look stupid so just get over it. Okay?” He made his destination the lounge and headed to his usual spot on the couch, his muscles relaxing as soon as he sat down.

                “I don’t think you look stupid, old man. You looked like a puffy cuddly bear but a moody one.” Pietro teased and then leapt to sit next to Clint on the couch even though he clearly had too much energy to properly sit still.

                “Thanks... I think...?” Was all that he could really respond as he was still preoccupied with warming up his still cold to the touch hands. The only reason he even went outside the doors rather than remaining in the warmth of his bed was because his sister Laura had ordered a new dining table ready for Christmas but she didn’t actually know how to put it together. That was where Clint came in. Unfortunately, he had left his gloves behind at hers thanks to him being in a rush to leave due to mass questioning of who Clint was going to bring with him to Christmas dinner – defiantly a subject the archer wanted to avoid. Usually he would ask Nat to go with him but she had plans to spend her holidays with Banner as those two had some sort of confusing relationship. And now here he was trying to get rid of the last of the numbness.

                “You alright, Clint?” The younger man actually seemed concerned which was a bit surprising to Clint. Usually he would just be making fun at his misfortune.

                “Just cold hands, nothing to worry about.” He said as he rubbed his palms together for the warmth created by friction, “Happens a lot. As you like to mention, I’m an old man.”

                Pietro frowned. “I was only joking about the old thing...” He chewed on his bottom lip before finally deciding to shuffle closer to Clint, their legs touching and sending warmth through his body just at the minor contact. “Let me help?” Clint was grateful that Pietro had asked as he himself was not a fan of having to ask for help with things that made him feel weak.

                Nodding, Clint let Pietro take his hands in his own and Clint could already feel the warmth returning to this fingers. Clint couldn’t help but notice the differences in their hands as Pietro kneaded the life back in. Clint’s fingers were shorter and stronger while Pietro’s were quite the opposite being long and slender but with their own strength in them as he kneaded the palm of Clint’s hand with his thumbs. Clint’s skin was rough from the many years of training and fighting, rough from constant use of a bow. Meanwhile, Pietro’s own hands were soft, unscarred by life- even more of sign of the age difference between them. Lastly, it was the contrast between his tanned skin and Pietro’s own pale hands as he held Clint’s.

                Clint then found his eyes drifting up to Pietro’s face that held concentration as he focused on what he was doing which meant that he had the chance to study him. He was a good looking guy and Pietro knew it for sure which was probably linked to his confident and cocky attitude which Clint secretly liked. Wanda was beautiful too but in quite a different way to Pietro but it was hard to quite put his finger on it. Maybe it was linked to the experiments they had been through to get their powers or maybe they had just always been this way. The archer was snapped out of his thoughts when Pietro spoke.

“Better now?” He asked, his blue eyes bright and a hopeful smile playing on his lips. “I used to have to do this for Wanda when we were on the streets during winter but we’re kind of used to it now.”

“I wish you two didn’t have to grow up that way. No kids should have to go throw that...” Another frown found its way to Clint’s face. Noticing straight away, Pietro leant towards Clint and rested his pale hand supportably on his shoulder.

“Don’t worry about it too much, Clint. The past is the past but now Wanda and I am here. Here we are safe.” Then within seconds Pietro managed to change the mood back to the previously playful one. “Stop changing the topic from yourself and tell me how your hand is feeling?”

                Clint’s attention turned to his hands which now contained no hint of the horrid winter weather anymore. “I’m all good now. I guess you have your uses after all, kid.” He grinned, taking the opportunity to tease the speedster while it was there.

                That signature smirk twisted Pietro’s lips once again as he leant closer towards Clint, “I’m not just a pretty face, you know.”

                “I definitely know now. You’re a pretty face but also a body warmer.” He joked, loving the way Pietro rolled his eyes at the comment.

                “Anything else cold?” Pietro asked while wetting his lips seductively, teasing Clint. However, before he could even give what would most likely to have been the response of ‘fuck you’, Pietro’s lips were pressed against his own.

                Clint knew he should have pushed the speedster away but to be honest, he didn’t want to. It was too perfect to stop. And besides, Christmas is on its way and Clint deserves a gift, just in the form of a silver haired smug speedy bastard.

               


End file.
